Red Riding Hood
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: Patrick Jane has find a very "effective" way to catch Red John : make Lorelai on his side and find out the identity of the FBI mole. Possibly romantic ending between Jane/Lisbon. Set somewhere in the beginning of season 5. AU and multichapters. ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Butter & Cookies)**

"He's messing with you head…don't let him" had said Lisbon. Even thought the CBI agent wasn't aware of her consultant's plan to lure Red John at the time she maybe sensed something that even him was in complete denial…speaking of which…

He had told her those three little words just before he hugged her tightly and managed to let her think he would shoot her. A con he only had planned for his enemy to believe. But when she had asked him only hours later what he had meant by those words he had denied the whole thing and had claimed he was "hyphed up"…poor Lisbon he wasn't a fool he had seen all the deceptions sings of sadness in her face mixed with love and pain. How could he be so cold ? Then his thoughts wondered towards Lorelai. When she asked for Lisbon's dead body as a gift and proof of his friendship towards Red John it was too late. His nemesis had already known that his sense of protection towards Teresa Lisbon were more than just friendship ; it was true love. And now the worst is Red John wanted to take away from his again what he had most precious. At least Patrick Jane had a last card to play and he would plan to play it right.

For weeks now he had tried to make the new Red John little minx talk but she woudn't. He even had tried to hypnose her but when he miserably failed she would only smile at him and laugh and he could see clearly that his nemesis had taken away the lattest bit of humanity inside of her. She was pushing him to the edges and only that on Red John's commend. _When he's gonna get rid of you and cut your guts open or poison you for his sole purpose we'll see who's gonna laugh last._ The evil thought made him show a subtle grin on his face as he took a sip of his tea. Lost in his thougths he hadn't seen Teresa Lisbon enterring the bullpen.

"Jane, we need to talk" she said her high-heels still clenching on the floor.

"I know" he said with a serious tone knowing saying more would open the recent wound of his actions "I also know that you are mad about me for not telling you about Lorelai"

"I am not mad" she said chukling "I just thought we never lied to each others" she adds

"well I told you I was sorry Lisbon and I'm saying it again now I meant it" he told her as he gets a few steps closer to her "besides Lisbon when was the last time I told you something I didn't meant hein ?" he said as his eyes tried to lock with hers

Lisbon didn't know what to think. Was he trying to admit he meant those words he had told her in her office or he just was too stupid to remember ? She wanted to say something but Rigsby enterred the bullpen and Lisbon's gaze quickly shifted towards the tall men..

"Am I interrupting something ?" Wayne asked with fierce showing on his face.

"No. It's ok we'll be there in five minuts don't worry about us" she said nervously

"didn't you want to talk ?" Jane asked sarcastically

"It can wait. We have a reunion with the new boss in ten minuts and the FBI wants to talk to us" Lisbon said in a commanding tone

"I'm not gonna be there" Jane admitted.

"Look I know you want to make her talk and catch Red John, but we still have work to do" she said with a slow and soft voice

"Lisbon, Lorelai is mine and I'm gonna make her talk whatever it takes" he said looking at her intensly. "besides you don't need me" he said truthfully with a sad smile

"what is this supposed to mean ?" she said worringly.

"it means what it means" Jane said now smiling fully

"Jane I hate to say this but…" she said coming closer to him and took a long pause "remember when I told you years ago I wouldn't let you go blind's way when it comes to Red John" she paused again "well I still haven't changed my mind"

"I know" he said grinning at her. "me neither" he said softly as he passed her by before leaving

Lisbon knew Jane woudn't back down on his hunting against Red John. She had even comed to terms with the fact he would take revenge upon the men himself. All she wanted and wished for was to be there with him and cushionned all of the damage her consultant's last battle would cause. She would follow him at the end of the world if she had to.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

When Jane entered the small prison center where Lorelai was held captive she was waiting patiently in her minuscule cell eyes closed, legs crossed in an alsmot meditating position. When she saw the mentalist arrived she sat on the edge of the bed with an evil smile across her lips looking at him, provoking him.

"Hello lover, missed me ?" she said

"Not really" Jane said with a cold voice.

"Oh, that's not a way to treat a lover, Patrick…you and i have something very special here…don't you think ?" she asked with a crocked laugh toward the end

Jane didn't respond to that and approached her stoping only thirty centimetre away from her cell

"he missed you too you know" she said trying to look sad speaking of Jane's nemesis

Lorelai was now inched from Jane's face but the blonde consultant didn't inch.

"why doesn't he come to me ?" Jane said with a smile. "I'm sure Red John an his mighty power within the FBI can pull off something like that easily" Jane said sarcastically.

"too risky" she said as she seemed to think about it "Red John never meets all of his friends that's the golden rule" she said now with admiration.

"so I guess I've never seen him before hein ? sounds plausible" he asked as a rhetorical question.

"let's just say you woudn't recognize him if you saw him" she said without flinching "he's very…adaptable" she adds with a huge smile.

Jane now got the opportunity that he had waited for

"so he does get out every once in a while ?" Jane asked now trying to make her talk.

"I didn't say that" she said too quickly

"now what you said is that Red John is a very adaptable men and the only way to do that is to change environnement" he said "like a cameleon almost invinsible but vey effective right ?" he said now teasing her.

"you think you are so clever don't you ?" Lorelai asked in defence "but no one is as good as Red John at mind games…what do you want I've been trained by the best" she said with pride.

Jane escaped an offensive laugh

"Red John didn't trained you he used you" he starts looking down on her still inches from her "you're his puppet a clown sent to amuse me nothing else…if you think his gonna reward you for your long live loyalty you are more of a fool than I thought my friend"

When saw he wry smile become cold as ice, his own smile widened. He then stood up and got out of the prison center. For the first time he had tainted Red John's picture pefect in Lorelai's mind and it was only the beginning.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxxxxx

**- When you stare into the abyss the abyss stares back at you (Nietzsches 1850)**

When she got out of the conference room Lisbon found Jane sitting on his favorite couch. He was driking tea in his usual old-fashionned turquoise cup and his quick shifthing glance told her he was brooding. She slowly approached and decided to sit next to him on the couch. Her must have not noticed her presence because he startled immediately, breaking out from his reverie. He then took a last sip at the hot liquid with an evil grin on his face. Lisbon gave him a concerned look when she saw he didn't say a word.

"Jane" she called softly. "you sure everything is alright ?" she said.

He gave her a soft smile

"I have a plan to make her talk" he said looking at her for the first time

"great…so what is it ?" she asked frowning

"you're gonna love it" he said

Lisbon gave him a confused look which only encouraged Jane to have a wider grin

xxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

"Agent Darcy" Lisbon said forcing a smile "what brings you here ? I didn't see you in at the reunion this morning" Lisbon said

"Yeah I would have liked to be there but unfortunately me and my team were working on the Peter Sanchez case" she said with pride

"right alias the Firemen, he is a dangerous arsonist if I'm not mistaken, glad you finally caught him" Lisbon said waving her first in the air acting as if she had interrest whatsoever in what the agent had told her

"yeah we are very proud of our work" she said flattered "if you'll excuse me agent Lisbon I have an important meeting I have to go but it was really nice seeing you again" the chesnut women said

"good to hear that" Lisbon said "actually before you go there is something I would like to ask you" Lisbon said with her best charming smile

"but I…" Darcy said a little confused but Lisbon interrupted her

"it shouldn't take long only five minuts it's all I'm asking" she said with a smile

"well since you ask so nicely" Suzanne Darcy said unable to turn down Lisbon's request

"the CBI recently have come to the conclusion that there might be a mole within the FBI. Of course I am not accusing anyone here but since what happened in Vegas we have now all reasons to belive so" Lisbon said

"oh really" Darcy said in shock "well since you mention…after our defeat at catching Red John and the tragic death of agent Wainright I have recently come to the same conclusions" the FBI agent said looking down with regret and guilt in her eyes

"glad to know we think the same reasoning" Lisbon said with a smile

Suzanne Darcy seemed pleased with her colleague's desire to collaborate with her on the Red John case and the turns of event

"so what do you want me to do agent Lisbon?"

"well I don't want to bother you…" Lisbon started with false modesty

"of course not…I would be only to glad to help a colleague catch Red John so please honor me" she said amused

"well there are a cople of Red John files at the FBI me and my team would like to look at if it's possible" Lisbon asked

"yeah sure that shoudn't be a problem" Darcy said "I will send one of my agents to lead you to our file chamber and help you with what you are looking for" the agent replied

"I would prefer not" Lisbon promptly said trying to hide her demeasuring reaction "It would be best if you would show me the files yourself…with the mole and everything it's hard to know who can be trusted" Lisbon argued trying to sound casual as opposed to her first statement

"yeah I understand better safe than sorry" agent Darcy said "my meeting will be over in an hour meet me in my office let's say at 10 p.m" Suzanne said before leaving

"great meet you there" Lisbon called as the agent was already far

Lisbon sighed. Beeing sneaky and coning people was not her best trade. Of course she had lurned a lot from Patrick Jane but he was the best. She already felt guilt and fear of being caughed. Blood rushed to her cheeks. This damn plan better work she though to herself or she would have a serious conversation with her consultant afterwards.

xxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

"Don't say it" Jane said with a huge smile on his face "she said yes" he said as he sat the his favorite restaurant table

"sometimes Jane I swear you scare the crap out of me" she said as she sat at the other side of the table with Jane "so you think it's her ?" she said almost whispering

"I am not sure yet" Jane said honestly "but I have my doubts"

"well maybe she's just glad to help us out on the Red John case" Lisbon said in difense

"you see it makes her even more suspicious" Jane said jockingly

"I hope he's gonna make it" Lisbon said worringly now fidgeting on her chair

"Rigsby is gonna be fine" Jane said calmly as he took a sip of the glass of water the waiter had brought them "besides it's the only way I could think of to know if she could be trusted" Jane said

"by spying on her and asking one of my team members to put a chip under her desk are you out of you mind ?" Lisbon said almost shouthing

"meh" Jane said childishly

"Jane have you think about the consequences ? Not only it is illegual to put a member of the law inforcement under surveillance but have you think of what could happen if we got caugh or worse if the real mole found out about this" she said now almost yelling

"okay we are in a restaurant Lisbon if you want to draw attention to yourself I can put you on speaker it would be rather more effective" he said with a soft smile across his lips and rolling his eyes back in despair

"Patrick Jane don't you dare" she said looking at him with a death glare but stopped when she saw the waiter coming towards them

"Is everything alright here ?" a young men in his mid-twenties wearing the name's restaurant on his outfit asked looking at both of them

"yeah thank you. We're gonna have two ham omelettes with a glass of orange juice and tomato juice please…oh and some anti-depressant for my friend here you see she has trouble sleeping she won't admit it but she needs help" Jane said to the waiter while giving him back the order plated

"he's just kidding" Lisbon said with an abnormally huge smile looking at the waiter

Lisbon was trying to contrain the amount of rage inside of her toward the mentalist.

"yeah right" the waiter said with a nervous chuckle looking at both of them _simultaneously_ as if he he was watching to mentally damaged people before he got away to make their order

"happy now ?" Lisbon mumbled to Jane so no one else could ear her "everyone in this restaurant must think I'm a crazy lunatic" she said in an semi-angry tone

"okay you're exaggerating Lisbon. What do you want the waiter has no sense of humor. Plus didn't you want to hear about my plan ?" he asked in defense almost offended

"yeah right" she said regaining her normal self "go ahead" she said defeated

"What does Red John looks like ?" Jane asked Lisbon seriously crossing his arms on the table

"I don't know" she said eyes fluttering because he had caught her by surprise

"When I asked Lorelai if I had already seen him she said I woudn't recognize him if I saw him. What does it mean ? It means he's a shadow, a ghost looking for poor miserable souls to join him. She probably never have meet him in person nor see his face." He said

"what else did she say ?" Lisbon asked with curiosity

"she said he was adaptable" Jane said

"I don't understand" Lisbon said in confusion

"read between the lines Lisbon it means at some point we have already seen him he had crossed our noses without we even noticing because he changes identity. One day he's a FBI agent another a guardian prison cell. That's Red John's biggest secret he can be anyone he wants anytime he wants that's what makes him so powerfull. Not to mention he has many accomplice that work for him night and day" he said poking his finger at the restaurant table

"so what are we gonna do ?" Lisbon asks

"nothing Lisbon that's the beauty of it. We have two very usufull pawns. Once the roles are set we are gonna use them as bait." He said

"how we gonna do that ?" Lisbon asked

"I will tell you when we know for sure who is Red John's mole in the meantime trust no one" he said moving his index finger side to side

"our team has the right to know" Lisbon said

"and I intend to do so Lisbon as soon as we get a better results" he said

"I'm serious Jane, no more lying and no more fake psychotic break-down. We are a team they have the right to know" she said pleading

"I know and I'm deeply sorry Lisbon but I don't have a choice. As soon I gather more information I promise I will tell them everything you want me to, anything you wish" He said trying to convince her

"fine but it better work" she said playing evasively with her fingers

"Better use the tablespoon earning revenge and never die cutting off over kindred identity and evil spirits" Jane said in a breath

"WHAT ?" Lisbon asked confused

"Butter and Cookies Lisbon. Butter and Cookies" he said

"great another riddle" she said smirking

"it's an old russian proverb that means keep your friends close but keep you enemies closer"

"you couldn't have just said that" she said laughing

"now that would have been just plain boring" he told her

Their breakfast had finally arrived and they ate almost in silence. Almost like they were mentally preparing to their plan to work out. Catching Red John was a very difficult task. If he was a tree, then he would be the root and rammifications, his accomplice the fruits of his labor. Her and her team were only the fools who crunched blindly every piece of fruit he had to offer in the contryside. But now the fruits had been pulled out of their environnement, they would naturally start to ripen and eventually turn rotten. The hardest part was to use them when it was still time : when they still have something juicy and sweet to offer.

**_Author's note : I hope you liked this first chapter ! It is not too dark and a little light but still i tried to make the character the less OCC possible because i like to be realistic. xDD If someone asks me about the proverb at the end it will say it exists but the acronym is invented by me ;)) so don't get off you high horses if you don't find it on wikipedia lol :D Next chapter will a little darker but still with a hint of humour. We will lurn more about Jane's plan and Lisbon and team's role in it. Don't forget to comment and don't forget be constructive thank you ! xDD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Red Herring)**

It has been a couple hours since Lisbon talked to agent Suzane Darcy. She was devoted and had shown Lisbon every file she wanted. Of course she had no interest whatsoever in reading them but she had to fake it long enough so Rigsby had the time to plant a chip under agent Darcy's desk, the rest was piece of cake.

"Hey boss" said the tall agent breathless

"so how did it go ?" Lisbon whispered approaching him

"like a charm I just hope no one is gonna find out" he said looking around him to be sure no one was listening to their conversation

"yeah me too" Lisbon said

"have you talked to Jane ?" Rigsby asked hands on his hips

"not yet" she lied "but we should get more information soon…excuse me for a second" she said

At the same time her cellphone rang and she answered it

"no problem" Wayne sighed

"speaking of the devil" Lisbon said to Rigsy when she saw Patrick Jane's name on her phone display "Jane what is it ?" she asked whispering

"Lisbon I can't talk to you for long but I am at the FBI right now I made diversion into the filing room" Jane said

"WHAT ? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND ?" Lisbon said yelling

"Lisbon please I don't have time for this" he told her after moving away his cellphone for a while to not ear his boss shouting "would you just please help me out here ?" he begged

"fine" she said in frustration

"great can you ask Rigsby if he can check the name of Gordon Walker ? tell him to look for anything particular like a restraining order or and old criminal record" he adds

"Rigsby can you check the name of Gordon Walker into the security system and check his background ?" Lisbon asked the tall agent shifting her cellphone aside

"got it boss" Wayne replied as he immediately rush to his computer desk "Gordon Jeremy Walker. 25 years old. Lives in San Francisco but his parents live in Sacramento. He's got a juvenile record was arrested for holding drugs when he was sixteen but he was released after two nights his oncle paid the bail his name is Wesley Walker" Rigsby said while scrolling down the computer pages

"Rigsby says he's got a juve record when he was sixten but was released shortly" Lisbon said nonchalentely

"perfect should do the trick" Jane said satisfied

"I am going to regret this am I ?" Lisbon said in despair

"don't worry Lisbon I'm always gonna save you in the end" he said and she could ear him smiling at the other end of the phone

"so I'm the one who's gonna get in trouble then" she said almost angrily

"what do you want Lisbon I'm a gentlement ladies first" he said chuckling

"you're a jerk" she said with immense satisfaction

Jane ignored the last comment

"oh and before I forget I need to bring Lorelai in interrogation room 5 when I come back I have an excellent play and motion" he said enthusiastic

"heard that before" Lisbon said trying not to laugh

"I should be back in half an hour" he said "see you soon" he adds

"take care" Lisbon said before hanging up on the phone

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

Lorelai had been transferred in interrogation room 5. All the way down, Jane had accompanied her with other FBI agents making sure nothing happened to her or that one of Red John's mole wouldn't try to get rid of her. Before her and Jane made their way to the small room, Jane motionned to the guards he could managed himself and he firmly gripped Lorelai's arm before dryly forcing her to sit on the cold metal chair. He then reinforced Lorelai's handcuff and locked it to the security hook on the table. He shook the bracelet teasingly to show her it was pointless to try to escape. He then sat on his own chair and gave her his best smile.

"oh seems you like it though Patrick" she said teasing him back "I captured that on our night together…too bad we didn't bring the handcuffs though…could have been fun" she said evasively "speaking of handcuffs…you didn't bring your lovely cop with you ?" she asked with a sensual voice

"oh but she is here" he said pointing out the tainted window of the interrogation room with his hand as to mean Lisbon was on the other side

"nice change of game…last time you were the one hanging in the shadows" she said

"what do you want I like to watch and play" Jane said letting slip the innuendo

"ouch nice one" Lorelai said bending forward getting close to Jane

"yeah I know" Jane said with a smile laughing smoothly

"I was glad to finally meet her you know, I hope she wasn't too mad about you and I. I have nothing against her really just a good old matching point between two women. Me and her would probably be the best of friends in another life" she said

Jane wanted to laugh openly at her last comment. Like her and Lisbon had something in common ; the ressemblance was purely physical period.

"Don't play with me Lorelai I know exactly what you're trying to do and it's not working. What do you think I'm a fool ?" he said abruptly.

"of course not, I would never think that lover. But still if fooled you once" she said with her usual wry smile.

Patrick Jane couldn't help but laugh at her in his mind. If he couldn't hurt her physically he could taunt her with words.

"oh please, you really think you'd fooled me ? He must have told you not to trust me and still you actually thought i had feelings for you, for a cokctail waitress in Las Vegas oh my…" Jane said with a sarcastic tone still laughing at her.

But she interrupted him angrily knowing she had let her emotions go out. When he saw her expression slowly shift and her smile fade away he was pleased with himself to had found in her the same weakness Red John had found in her and he used it mercifully.

"so I see, you only have eyes for her. Red John had warn me about it you know. The way you look at her she really must mean a lot to you. Would be sad to see her drowning in her own blood, her throat cut off wide open especially with that little pretty face of hers" she said softly regaining her nerve-racking smile.

Jane tried his best to not let his emotions eat him raw. But still every threat towards Lisbon was like a stab in the flesh- a deep carved nick at the bottom of his heart slowing down his pulse everytime. Took him all of his strength to withdraw the pain in the mould of his chest.

"Wow, did you ever considered to get into acting you'd be at your ease my dear you're a natural I can see that" he said witch an icy smile

"well I tried a couple of times but I gotta say what Red John has offered me is way beyond everything else inimaginable Patrick" she said eyes sparkling

"oh I'm sure it his" Jane said sarcastically.

"and yet he was willing to offer you what he had most precious and you turned him down…poor miserable soul" she said looking at him narging him again.

He laughed to himself at the irony

"and what it might be ?" Jane asked sarcastically

"love" she said still looking at him laughing more than ever

"is that what he offered you really ? because last time I checked the last person he gave it too is sleeping at the morgue wainting for burial" he said drastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lover" she said with a nervous smile double-blinking.

Jane mused himself at the subtle insinuation he had inplanted in Lorelai's mind. It was the second time he had get to Lorelai's mind today. Red John had make her feel unique, giving her precisely on a plate what she craved for. And now Patrick had took it back shamelessly, let her starved to death drooling over her endless need of attention.

"see for yourself sweatheart was nice to chat with you" he said laughing at her

"now you're just trying to be mean" she said and he could see the hole he had made in her heart when he saw her light-brown eyes grow darker

"As much as I'm enjoying this little conversation I'm not here to talk about my colleague nor you friend's mission of love. Finding Red John is a bit more holding back my focus right now" he said getting more serious

Her wry smile dropped even more then previously

"you should really find a new hobby Patrick it had start to become unhealthy besides I can't think of anything much to say about my friend and even if there were I would not betray him for anything" she said lips pursed

"oh but you will my dear…I will break you like a nutshell" he starts with his best evil smile "I will make you sung like a bird and trember like leaves in the wind" he adds

"it is very poetic" Lorelai said getting back a little trying to hide her fear "you and Red John have a lot more in common than you think" she said

It was not the first time someone connected the dots between him and Red John ; emphasizing their similarities, their complicity of mind. His thoughts slightly wondered to Rosalind Harker, the blind women that had the opportinity to met his nemesis in person. She had told him that she knew for sure Red John was a good men as much as she could feel the ground beneth her feet.

"oh really ?" he asks "since you mention it I've always wondered how much do we ressemble each other…just a thought I had" Jane said with a grin.

She laughed at him

Before Jane add something more Lisbon bashed in the room now looking angrily at Jane

"Jane out" said Lisbon looking furious.

"Lisbon I told you to stay out of this" Jane said trying to stay calm "for the sake of God please stay out of this" he adds.

"Jane I'm not gonna say it twice" she said even more angry "or for only the Lord would forgive me I'm gonna get you out of here myself"

"threatening me Lisbon is not gonna help" he said trying to stay calm but the rush of blood to his head was evident now. "stay out of my way"

"enough Jane" Lisbon said now almost shouting "the FBI knows you're here and they agreed to remove you from the Red John case now get your ass out of here before…" she said in furry but she was interrupted by an outbursting Jane "before what hein ?"

"before I cuff you and let you rotten in a prison cell next to Lorelai" she said "is that what you want ?" she asked.

Obviously Lorelai was enjoying herself and her huge dark-brown eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

"you would never do that" Jane said "only words no action" Jane said trying to get her upset and pointing a very offensive finger a ther

"oh really ?" Lisbon said "I told you stay the hell away from our convict and here you are not giving a crap about what I say you leave me no choice" Lisbon adds now squeazing strongly Jane's arm trying to cuff him.

"don't touch me" Jane shout and as the minut as she tried to pin him to the wall Patrick Jane saw red and violently slaps Lisbon in the face.

As he retired his hand he saw the little cherry-red spot forming on her cheeck. He then realized what he had done.

There was a long silence and Jane finally got out of the place followed by an angry Lisbon leaving Lorelai out in the blind. She was now smiling more than ever. They are pathetic she thought. The can't even put a plan together without tipping on each other's toes. They would NEVER catch Red John.

xxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

It had been almost an hour since Lisbon had taken Jane out to fake his dismissal at the CBI. They were now in her black SUV and she was pretending to held him captive for desobediance (interrogating Lorelai without his superior consent) and assault on an officer of the law (slapping Lisbon in the face was not an appropriate behavior so to speak) before she supposedly deliver him to the FBI. Of course in was all part of the con and they had immediately told their team afterwards. It was then agreed they all had to keep it a secret so it would work.

"I'm deeply sorry" Jane said softly as he sat next to her in the passenger seat "but you gave me no choice" Jane said with a sad smile

"excuse me ?" Lisbon asked with a half-smile "I don't need to remember you it was my idea" she said pointing at herself with a hint of amusement in her eyes

"well I certainly didn't have to agree to it you know I would never hurt you for real" he said with his most genuine smile looking at her with a gleam of tenderness in his eyes

Lisbon couldn't help but blushed at little her cheeks becoming even more red then they already were. Jane was certainly referring to the moment he had faked to shoot her in her office when she was in fact wearing a bulletproof. It was needless to say Lisbon knew he wouldn't have armed her. He smiled at her reaction and an awkward moment went by before she speak.

she starts as she geetly scratch her still red cheeck "so you really think she's gonna contact him hein ?" Lisbon asks

"of course she will" Jane said next to her "what else would she do ? she's Red John's little mouse she brings back home every peace of information like the good little mistress she his" Jane said looking out of the window to watch the road.

"yeah I sure hope so" Lisbon replied still blushing

"Lisbon I know you have a lot of things on your mind right now things that need to be answered" he said gently looking back at her "and I promise I will tell you anything you want to know when the time comes" he said a little shy

Lisbon didn't say anything but was listening very closely to be sure she was not dreaming about this.

"and I know you don't trust me entirely so I was hoping that maybe you could do an exception this time" Jane adds before she speaks

And here comes the deception Lisbon thought to herself.

"so you want me to let you do everything you want without any approbation" she said starting to get a little nervous "is that what you're trying to say ? because if so this is ridiculous" she asked

"it's more like a full-time trust pass" he said pouting

"a full-time trust pass sounds exciting" Lisbon said sarcastically "and what it is exactly ?" she asked

"it is exactly what it sounds like" he said smiling at her "except it's temporary" he said

"right" Lisbon replied with a huge smile "and what do I get in exchange ?" she asked now smiling even more

"what do you mean by what do I get in exchange ?" he asked almost offended

"turnabout is fair play it means I do something to help you and you do something in exhange" she said still smiling

"ok fair enough" he said looking at her "and what does Teresa Lisbon want in exchange ?"

"only the truth" she said seriously her hands sinking on her stiring wheel

"such a waite of words for so less to ask" Jane responded "I already told you I was going to tell you anything you wanted to know besides when was the last time I lied to you Lisbon ?" he said in defense

"first I am not going to respond to that and second you never said something about telling me the truth" she said in denfense "admit defeat Jane from now one I'm always gonna be the one to snag you out" she said triumphant

For one of the first time she had known Patrick Jane, Lisbon had finally got the last word and she was savouring the moment. At first she thought he was gonna mourn about the defeat of his deception skills towards her but the only response he gave her was a brillant smile.

Deep down, Jane knew his boss was always up to the challenge with him and that is why he would always argue with her just for the thrill of it. Now he was really proud of her because she had figured him out, outsmart and unmask him completely at his best game, he almost felt naked.

The SUV pulled out in front of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. When they arrived agent Darcy was waiting for them at their greatest surprise.

"Patrick Jane, what gives us the pleasure of your presence ?" said the chesnut women with her usual overbearing and cheerful tone

"he's accused of obstruction of an ongoing investigation and assault against an officer of the law" Lisbon said pointing at her still red cheek "it is in the jurisdiction of the FBI to detain and judge this men for his felonies" Lisbon said in a platonic tone

It was all part of the plan but Lisbon was still scared agent Darcy would figure out the flimsiness of the situation. After all Lisbon was always the one to forgive Patrick Jane _unconditionally. That is one of the reasons she had asked him to slap her in the face in order to make it more realistic, that this was the ultimate act that showed she had loose total faith in her consultant. Of course, if agent Darcy was not the mole it was surely an awkward situation for her. _

"_of course agent Lisbon, the FBI would never tolerate such behavior within it's members I understand perfectly your concern don't worry we will take care of this personally" she said insisting on the last word and looking at Lisbon "I'm sorry Patrick but those are the rules you can't always escape them" agent Darcy said_

_Jane could see the contempt in the eyes of agent Darcy towards him something she had always try to hide impeccably and keep a secret. But Patrick Jane was no fool and figured it out almost from the start. If she turned out to be the mole, it would no longer be a surprise for him. Before the agent could bring him into custody, Jane looked at her to ask her something_

"_can I talk to Lisbon before I go ?" he said "I can't do no arm" he begged showing her his cuffed hand with a dejected look_

"_yeah sure" the agent said looking down_

Jane gently got closer to Lisbon and pressed a gentle kiss on her temple. He saw her tensed and her cheeks flushed to red. He had innevitably cought her by surprise. At the same time he took the opportinity to slip a little yellow note paper in the interor of Lisbon's left jacket-pocket making sure agent Darcy couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry" he said honestly and looking her in the eyes before pulling back

Lisbon knew it was needless to say something here because it was all fake. At the same time, it also felt so realistic she felt her knees swollen. The bastard had some acting skills she thought. Or maybe he really meant it. Maybe he said it in hope that she would see the meaning behind it for all the times he had deceived her and her team, for all the times he owed her all the apologies in the world. When she saw him go away she don't know why but her eyes felt watery. She instinctively washed away the tears in her eyes and got back to her black SUV. As she pulled open her car door someone called out her name.

"agent Darcy" said Lisbon as she saw the chesnut women speeding after her in her usual black high-heels

Lisbon must admist the sight of it and the anticipation of the women stumbling made her laugh in her mind.

"I just wanted to say I am deeply sorry about Patrick we all knew eventually he would deceived us all. A rotten apple is always a rotten apple once it gets mixed up it corrupts everything around you see" she said with a wry smile looking at Lisbon in the eyes

Lisbon felt a shiver ran through her spine. The way she talked about her consultant showed her how much faith the other agent had in the men that is to say none. Lisbon also didn't like that agent Darcy almost felt happy about the the situation. Maybe Jane was right after all she could potentionallly be the mole. If she really was, the chip under he desk would not take long to show her true colors.

"thank you agent Darcy" Lisbon said

"no problem we will take care of Mr. Jane's case effectively" she sais with an annoying smile Lisbon didn't like "of course we will keep you informed on our decisions you don't have to worry" she said

"and before I forget I was glad to hear you're little visit at the FBI was very succesfull. After the capture of Miss Lorelai and now agent Walker I realize the CBI is a very valuable asset to help us catch Red John" she said

"new travels fast" Lisbon said with a forced smile

Darcy returned her the smile

"Agent Bertram told me thought I can't say I'm satisfied with the news. Agent Waker was one of our best agent, a promising career. I can't believe he betrayed us to a merciless psycopath like Red John. Anyways nothing surprises me anymore" she said drastically

"me neither" Lisbon said

Lisbon was about to get in her car when agent Darcy called upon her

"since Mr. Walker is one of our agent I would…I mean we would like to see him maybe ask him a couple of questions. Maybe he could give us some useful information about Red John" she said persuasively

"The CBI is holding him into custody but you can send one of your agents to talk to him. We would be pleased if you did so" Lisbon said

Strangly agent Darcy didn't seemed pleased with the other agent's answer

"yeah sure" she said before turning back and heading back to the FBI

She then turned halfway and gave Lisbon a wry smile she didn't like. More shivers ran down her spine. When the chesnut women was finally out of the view Lisbon pulled out the small paper Jane had spliped in her vest. For the past two days he had send her numerous paper notes or text giving her every bit of information he found out. Only four hours ago when she was sitting at her desk office he had called her to tell her he had gossip to the chief of CBI Gale Bertram about agent Walker beeing the mole (which of course wasn't true). This is why Lisbon wasn't even surprised that Darcy had found out right away. When she opened the paper Lisbon found out a very short message that said :

TRUST NO ONE

sincerely Patrick Jane

**Author's note : I know Jane beeing held in custody by the FBI is not really realistic but you'll se it'll be very intertaining I promise xDD still hope you liked this chapter ! it was a little less darker than I expected except towards the end I guess. Next chapter we will finally know if agent Darcy is the mole yeahhhh :D I know it was a long wait but I hope it was worth it. Also we will know if faking Jane's arrest was a good plan and if it worked. Maybe an insight on Red John I don't know yet lol ;) don't forget to comment always appreciated…criticism is a free property use it for good so everyone can keep owning it's right :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ( Sweet Distraction)**

Confidence comes not from always being right but from not fearing to be wrong.

_~Peter T. Mcintyre_

Teresa Lisbon arrived at the CBI and decided to go directly towards her office, close the door and chase away the thought of Patrick Jane beeing held in a closed cell. She had already experienced the feeling when her consultant was sent to jail after killing one of Red John's stopgag but this time was different ; it was a frame-up a means to an end. Patrick Jane's message was still running though her mind when someone knocked at her office door. The sound made her startle. Their new boss wanted to see her.

"agent Ross I didn't expect you here" Lisbon lied

"agent Lisbon" the tall blonde women said with a pinched smile "I think you and I both know why I'm here" she said in a calm tone

Lisbon gave her a dry smile. There was no point denying she knew fully that the new CBI chief would like to know why one of the consultant had been put in jail. Of course she had heard whispers and rumors about Jane's reputation but as a superior she would like some explanation.

"you wanna talk about Patrick Jane" Lisbon said in a submissive tone

"I sure do" the CBI chief said rising eyebrows "I heard from Bertram that Mr. Jane was held in custody by the FBI this morning is that right ?" the agent asked a little edgy loosing her control

"I'm afraid so ma'am" Lisbon said "but don't worry I will take care of this and I'm sure we will have Patrick Jane rehabilitated fully as soon as possible" Lisbon said sharply

"you mean the FBI will take care of it" the blonde women said arms crossed

"yes ma'am" Lisbon said dropping her eyes to the floor

When agent Ross saw the other agent's look she decided to reply

"I'm sorry agent I didn't meant to be rude, you see I'm new here and as much as I appreciate your leadership and sense of responsibility I think it is best for the FBI to take care of the situation" the women said softly "Mr. Jane is a very particular case that needs to be handled precautionously besides I hope you will see it as an opportunity for you and your team to prove your competance in the absence of your consultant" the women says before heading to the steps in the CBI hallway

Lisbon didn't say anything but the blood flooded inside of her and she wanted to explose like a boiling container. Of course Jane was a valuable asset to her team but they catched criminals before without his help. She didn't like her new boss's arrogance but she was not the the kind to loose temper especially in front of a superior so she simply smiled and closed herself in her office. Just as Lisbon was sitting at her desk to fill paperworks someone knocked at her door.

"not now" Lisbon yelled

"I think you should see this" Cho said as he quickly opened her office door "it's about agent Darcy" he said to piq her curiosity

Lisbon's eyes widened before she chased her agent all the way to his desk. Everybody was gathered around the computer screen et something caught their attention. When she approached to see what it was she was astonished to see agent Darcy standing in front of Lorelai's cell. The FBI agent seemed to have friendly chat with the women but it was impossible to ear their conversation. Unfortunately, they would need more evidence to prove agent Darcy's guilt than a little visit at the prison center.

"we will need to ear what their saying" said Lisbon to Rigsby

"yeah I know I'm trying to get the audio track" Rigsby replied

"aren't we suppose to have access to every surveillance camera in the building ?" Lisbon asked impatiently

"yeah but looks like the audio has been locked through security system" Rigsby said

"it doesn't mean well" Lisbon said "what about Darcy's office ?" Lisbon asked

"we already checked out but she didn't contact anyone she didn't even used her cellphone" Cho said arms crossed standing behind Lisbon

"yeah she's very prudent" Rigsby mumbled

"or she's not the mole" Lisbon said

Her affirmation caused her whole team to remain silent for a while before Van Pelt decided to speak.

"maybe we should warn Jane" she said in a worried look

"Grace's right" said Rigsby without hesitation "if Darcy's not the mole Jane could be in serious danger" he said

The three agents looked at each other in despair

"I know you're all concerned about Jane and I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't too but he has a plan and I'm willing to follow it every step of the way" Lisbon said in defeat "now if one of you want to back down on it I would understand but now is the time because after that there's no coming back" Lisbon said determined

"you sound like Jane but I'm in" Cho said in a platonic tone but a soft smile across his lips

The others responded almost in unisson after they exchanged looks of complicity.

"I'm it" Van Pelt said

"me too" said Rigsby

Lisbon didn't respond but smiled genuinely. She was glad her team had gained almost the same trust she had found in her consultant over the years. Deep down she knew that most of them were faithful to Jane's madness and determination mainly because of her but she also knew they grew found of him over the years. Aside from Jane's pain-in-the-ass attitude, he also could be a charm. They were like a big familly and their hapiness now depended on their team work's efficiency.

As her agents were still working on finding the mole, she immediately returned to her desk and closed the door behind her. She then shut the lids and collapsed in her large armchair. As she was massaging slowly her temples her cellphone rang.

"Lisbon" Jane said "are you alone ?" he asked whispering

"yeah sure I'm in my office why ?" she asked in confusion

"I can't talk to you very long but I think agent Darcy is the mole" Jane said kickly waiting for her to respond "Lisbon are you there ?" he asked in reinsurance

"yes I am" she started "it's just I think you might be wrong this time" she said

"so you don't agree with me than?" he asked

"I'm afraid so" Lisbon said

"so what is it ?" Jane asked

"what do you mean ?" she asked teasing him

"well yesterday you seemed very much convinced that Suzane could be the mole and now you just disagree something which you never do at least not right away so obviously something made you change your mind" he said insightfully

"well since you ask it's been almost two days since we'd observe her but nothing, not a clue not a single phone call that doesn't fit plus she went to talk to Lorelai this morning but the audio had been disabled" Lisbon said

"there you go Lisbon she went to see her to get information that is clear as water to me" he said victoriously "I told you Lorelai couldn't help but tell Darcy about my dismissal from the CBI but her hands are tied so she contact her and send her back to Red John that's how it works, very risky but effective" Jane said

"first I don't see how agent Darcy would be able to contact Red John and hack into security system without beeing caught and second when I told her you were ruled out of CBI she seemed pretty surprised to me" Lisbon said

"Darcy knew we would be listening so she made sure we didn't ear her conversation that's the only plausible reason" Jane said

"or it was a set up" Lisbon said in a convinced way

"maybe" Jane trailed off as if he tried to consider her affirmation

"so what do we do ?" Lisbon asked softly

After a moment of reflection Jane finally spoke

"you need to talk to Lorelai" Jane said "that's the only way" he sighed

Jane's answer was unexpected there was no way she would talk to the very same women who had teased her sayin she was Jane's lover. She knew a single conversation with this women would break her into pieces make her loose her sanity.

"you know I can't do that Jane" Lisbon said trying to stay calm

"why not it's not like it's your first interrogation I don't see why you're making such a big fuss out of it" he said offended

"Jane the women is insane and you know I can't make her talk, reading people and manipulate their feelings is you A-game not mine" she argued

"have a little faith Lisbon, you have in it you and besides it's not like I'm not gonna help you along the way" he said trying to convince her

Lisbon closed her eyes and bit her lips for a while to clear her thoughts.

"fine she said what do you have in mind ?" she said in agreement

"so much Lisbon so much" he said and she could hear his grin "I will tell you exactly what to do but in order for it to work you will have to do exactly as I say understood"

"fine" she said

Jane elaborated his plan to Lisbon and told precisely what to say to Lorelai. Even thought he helped her out she didn't know if she was able to do this. After all, self-control towards a sociopath and putting on a poker face was not her piece of bread. But she had to, needed to if she wanted to help Jane catch Red John. She had to be strong, she only hoped she would suceed and woudn't be the one to drop the anchor that would carry them away from Red John.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

It's not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not.

~ Hanoch McCarty

Jane couldn't sleep like most nights. All he could think about was the petite agent with green-emerald eyes. Even though he would never say it aloud, he was scared as hell but not for him, but for her. He was thinking of what she would go through to make Lorelai talk. Red John's accomplice was already tainted and lost but Lisbon on the other hand held a darkness far less deep, nonetheless present. He knew she had grown up with it but had learn to control it, that was the secret of beeing a cop. She fulfiled her darker side but used it to bring peace of mind to families, putting in action the most noble of vertues ; alstruism. If only Lorelai would keep her spiteful tongue in her mouth for once maybe Lisbon would get out of this intact.

After only three miserable hours of sleep Jane was awaken by the dim light rays of the sun coming from his window cell. He slowly sat on the edge of his bed when a guard approached him folding a letter between the prison's bar

"this is for you" the tall men said dropping the letter on the ground

"who's sending in ?" Jane asked still sleepy

"I don't know it was in the prison's mail box this morning" the men said before getting away

"thank you" Jane said

The first thing Jane had noticed was the crimson-square stamp on the right corner of the envelope. He then gently lift the flap of the letter in anticipation. When Jane saw the picture of what seem a young Lisbon stamped on a white-folded paper with a painted red smiley face his heart dropped a beat. The paper fell on the floor like feather from Jane's shaky hands. If anything had happened to Teresa Lisbon and if Red John had anything to do with it he didn't know what he would do. Kill himself. No. But he would be in some serious state and woudn't guarantee the safity of his nemesis's most recent accomplice, madness was close. He neened to call someone at the CBI to be sure it wasn't just a prank.

"Cho where's Lisbon is she alright ?" Jane asked with a trembling voice

"she's with Lorelai she's in the interrogation room" Cho said calmly "why ?" the agent asked

"I didn't asked you where she was I'm asking you if she's okay" Jane said irritably

"I can call her" Cho said not sure what to think

"no it's about Red John you need to check on her now" Jane stated firmly

The asian men's self-control snapped

"yeah sure" the tall asian men said swallowing

While Cho was gone, Jane didn't know why but his stomach swirled, his head was fuzzy and he had trouble breathing. Cho's short sighing at the other end of the phone didn't helped him either.

"she's not there" Cho said with an almost cracking voice

"oh my…" Jane said rubbing his stingy eyes "do you know where she is ?" he asked trying to regain control

"no the guard said she was there fifteen minuts ago and left but didn't saw where she went" Cho said in disappointment

When the CBI agent didn't hear a response from the consultant he decided to talk again

"you're gonna escape aren't you ?" Cho said

"can't hide anything from you" Jane said with a soft smile

"I didn't hear anything… I'll call you if I find her" Cho said before hanging up on the phone

After minutes of emotions flood Jane finally came into realization that Red John knew about him beeing held into the FBI prison's cell. Why would he send her a messages then ? The tought of it made Jane slightly grin. There was no doubt, agent Darcy was the mole. No other explanations was possible. Besides there was no need for him to stay in prison anymore now that he'd get the information he wanted. So Jane put his master skills in action and within an hour or so he was out. If he was less prudent he would almost have bumped into agent Darcy when he was hiding behind a corner wall but he was saved by her cellphone's ring. For a moment he had tried to listen to her conversation but could only catch up some "uh" and "yes" or "I understand" along the way. The women was not much of a talker he thought. To bad. The thought of her talking to Red John at this same moment made him quiver.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

Jane was rushing thought the CBI building fists clenching on every door knob. His first reaction was to storm into Lorelai's prison cell.

"where is she ?" Jane asked becoming red

"I don't know what you're talking about lover" Lorelai said innocently with a half-smile

"don't play with me" he said "or…" he started but she interrupted him now standing on her feet and getting close to him

"or what ?" she said teasingly

"or you will regret it" he said pointing an accusing finger at her

She laughed hard

"so now your threatening me" she said sucking thought her theet

"maybe" he said panting heavily now inched from her

She backed off to his anger

"so you liked Red John's little gift to you ?" she asked sitting on the edge of her cell's makshift bed

"just the picture" he said ironically

"he knew you would like it too" she said with a genuine smile "have you looked behind it ? you might find something else you'd like" she said watching his reaction

Jane suddenly felt stupid to not have think about it but was even more surprised that Lorelai had told him.

"why would I do that ?" Jane asked in defense

"so you didn't huh" she said "I think Red John gives you more credit than you deserve" she said with a charming smile

"I woudn't be so sure" Jane said regaining control as he raged out of the place

On his way to the CBI's offices he searched for Lisbon's picture in his jacket pocket, the one he had received from Red John in prinson only hours ago. When his hand grabed the small frame of the corny old picture he instinctly looked at the back. Four lines written in red-italic inc were scribbled in capital letter…

Roses are red

_Violets are blue_

_Where is the wolf ?_

_Lost in the woods ? _

A furtive smile came across Jane's lips. It was not like Red John to write meaningless riddles or poems. Last time he saw his nemesis he had whispered one of William Blake's song into his ear refeing to himself as the tiger and Jane the lamb. In this poem, Red John had used the first two lines of an old poem and mixed them with two other of his own invention. But the question is why ? In his first poem, Red John made it clear that he was the predator and Jane was the prey but now what was he trying to say ? A date ? Where he lives ? Suddenly realization hit him. It was a specific location to where Lisbon was it couldn't be anything else. His only problem was where and how could he get help from Lisbon't team when he was still supposed to be in prison ?

When Jane passed the elevator doors of the CBI offices he was surprised to see Van Pelt alone in the lobby.

"I know I'm not supposed to be there but I couldn't stay any longer" he said hands on his hips

"it's okay Cho told us…him and Rigsby are looking for her" she said with a light smile but to stresses to really be comfortable "you think she's gonna be alright ?" she asked Jane with watery eyes

"I'll make sure of it" Jane said looking at her

"yeah but what if it's too late" she said trying to hide her tears

"Grace believe me it's not" he sais looking at her trying to convince himself "can you make a list of all the parks and wood areas in Sacremento for me ?" he said

"why ?" she asked frowning

"I think I have an idea where Lisbon might be" he said fiddling with Lisbon's picture in his hands

He saw the myriad of emotions in her eyes and a tingle came to his heart. Jane hesitated before handing her the picture but when he did she escaped a cry.

"Where did you get this ?" she asked horrified

"Red John send it to me this morning while I was in prison" he said

Jane knew Van Pelt wanted to say something or scream. She was furious at him and she had all the reasons too. But it was not like her to loose control or put the blame of what was happening on someone. Deep down, she knew it wasn't Jane's fault. That Red John had already planed on doing this for a long time.

"there's at least fifty national parks and woods in Sacramento" she said in dispair

"no, no it has to be more precise" Jane said to himself "can you narrow it down to all the rose gardens in Sacramento ?" he asked while scrubbing his chin

"yeah sure" she said "the're at least half a dozen" she said

"anyone with a particular spot like a wood nearby or a cemetery" he said

Grace looked at him in furry at the last comment. Jane knew precisely what was going on through her mind right now. Lisbon's body trown out in a deep graveyard hole. Dead and gone.

"I'll check into it" she says sniffing

"I'm sorry" he said looking away

Grace tried to chase the awful and dark thought in her mind then she frowned.

"Historic Rose Garden of Sacramento on Broadway St. there's a cemetery" she said

When Jane was about to leave Grace cought his arm

"I'm going with you" she said

"no you stay here in case she comes back intact. I'll take Cho and Rigsby" he says protective

"no way" the red-hair women said "she's my friend too" she said in defense

"It, It's my fault I had a very stupid plan but I promise I'll bring her back but you need to stay here" he said looking at her straight in the eyes

Jane didn't want to put in danger another team member and already felt guilty for Lisbon. Of course he knew she has become one of Red John's target for a while now but none of this would have happen if he hadn't come up with the worst plan of the century. What had he been thinking to leave her alone merciless into Lorelai's claw ? Of course she would deliver her to Red John without hesitation like the perfect little minx she was.

It the meantime Cho and Rigsby came back short of breath.

"what's going on ?" she asked when she saw they seemed edgy

Rigsby stared at Cho waiting for an approbative look than spoke

"agent Darcy, she's not the mole" Rigsby said

"so you finally tracked down her cellphone" she said

"we didn't have too" Rigsby said beating around the bush

"she's dead" Cho said looking at Rigsby

"what ? I mean when this happened ?" she asked

"a couple hours ago…she was found stabbed in the chest next to her vehicule" Cho said arms crossed

"oh my god that's terrible" Van Pelt said "but how do you know she was not the mole ?" Grace asked in shick

"we found this next to her" Rigsby said as he gave her a sloppy white paper

_Quiproquo : she's not my muse you're lucky I let live you're little friend at the FBI ;)_

_RJ_

"so he knows about us using Gordon as a fake mole" she said shaking

"sounds like it" Cho said

"oh my god" Grace said shaking even more in realization

"are you alright what is it ?" Rigsby asked holding her arm and back before she fell on the ground

The agent was scared by her reaction

"Jane is in danger" she said tears running freely from her eyes "it's my fault I shouldn't have let him go alone" she said crying

"where is Jane ?" Cho asked autoritarily trying to understand why Grace was having a sudden breakdown

"At the Historic Rose Garden on Broadway, he thinks Lisbon is there that Red John has her but it's trap I can feel it…" she says extatic now even more tears flowing down her cheecks

"shut, it's not your fault Grace" he said gently patting her back "you know how stuborn he is" he said trying to reassure her

"yeah but I should have insisted when he didn't want me to go with him at least he woudn't be alone" she said in despair

Rigsby didn't say anything and looked at Cho in defeat not knowing what to say anymore

"I'm gonna call for backup we're gonna go okay you're gonna be alright ?" Rigsby asked with a reasurring smile

"yeah" she said looking at him forcing a smile

But before he could go she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug

"thanks" she said still slightly crying

They stayed like that for a while but Rigsby finally let go of her not because he wanted to but he had to focus on his main task which was to get Jane out of trouble.

When the two men left the bullpen to the elevator door, the office was empty except for a sobbing Grace left in silence. Minuts passed by, an hour and she was still crying. After a while she was exhausted by all of the crying and was about to fall asleep when she felt the ligth sound of someone coming behind her. When she saw who it was, she almost fell out of her chair unconscious. She saw Lisbon standing right in front of her. Alive and in the flesh with the bigest confused expression written on her face. Jane was definitely the one in danger she thought while all of them thought Lisbon was the one that needed to be saved. What a _sweet distraction_ she thought to herself…

**Author's note : I know it's been so long since I posted the last chapter but I was away from home and couldn't wrap my head around it right after I came back but I hope it was worth the wait. Really hope you like it :P I also know we didn't get much of Lisbon and Jane in this chapter but next time I promise it'll be Jisbon all the way hehe :D Don't' forget to comment a let me know what you think but be respectful thanks for reading xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Crimson Road)**

When Jane arrived at the Rose garden he parked his old blue citroen on the left so he was closer to the cemetery. The site was totally empty. No wonder as he got closer to the pavement his eyes catched the panel that said "CLOSED". That was definitely the place Red John had gave him the invitation. No doubts about it. He must have know that was the perfect spot for his little game ; no witnesses and a deep vast forest to get lost in. After Jane steped down of his car, he took the muddy and winning path to his left. Tall dark trees surrounded the smal curved path which gave to the landscape a vey gloomy appearance. Jane's heart was like a beating drum into his chest and he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. He couldn't believe he was about to finally meet Red John, his worst nemesis of all time. When he arrived at end of the path, direction signs indicated the end of the woods. The site on the left was a private property and the one on the right was leading to the cemetey. So Jane turned to his right without hesistation. After a couple meters, Jane pushed the metal barrier of the cemetery and went in. Roses bushes and heavy graves were filling the dark-green grass. The place was so vast Jane was afraid he might get lost. A small part of him regreted to have come alone but there was no coming back he was into deep.

_There are only two mistakes one can make along the road to truth; not going all the way, and not starting_

- Buddha

Just as he had started to loose hope, Jane's feet hit something on the ground. He almost stumbled. It was a large rock bolted to the ground but his feet had tosed the majority of it leaving a small hole in the earth. Jane saw what looked like a cellphone inside the whole. Just as he bent to remove the object from the ground it rang which caused him to startle. With shaky hands he flapped the cellphone open and approached the receiver to his ear…

"Hello Patrick" said a creepy high-pitched voice "I see you have received my invitation I was afraid you might not take it seriously" he said his voice almost cracking

"what do you want ?" Jane said trying to hide the fear in his voice

"I'm afraid the list would be too long" he said chuckling "but the question is Patrick what do you want" he said rhetorically

"where is she ?" Jane asked going to the point speaking of Lisbon

"she is safe" he said "for now" he ads sadistically

Jane ignored the last comment

"where do I meet you ?" Jane asks trying to cut the conversation short

"oh Patrick I'm so glad of your optimisim" the men said "I think I might enjoy myself very much this time…meet me in ten minuts I'll be waiting for you at the end of the road so to speak" he adds

Red John defenitely had a twisted sense of humor Jane thought to himself

"is this for real ?" Jane said with a grin "how do I know she's alive ?" Jane asks with a challenging tone

"have a little faith Patrick" Red John said with a raw voice "and you'll come to see this is more real than any of your worst nightmares I assure you of that" he said mischievously before hanging up on the phone

This was going to be a long day Jane thought. A very long day.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

"stupid GPS" Rigsby said while driving fastly in his black SUV

"you want help ?" Cho asked trying to hide his smile

"no I'm fine" Rigsby said offended "have you called Jane ?" he asked

"yes but I can't reach his cellphone" Cho said concerned

"we gotta go there fast" Rigsby said pushing in the pedal of the accelerator

"yeah…he's in real trouble" Cho said

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

Lisbon didn't know what to think. She was only gone for two hours. She even had left a message at her desk computer to say where she was. But now seemed like everyone had left the building except for Grace who was crying alone. What in hell had she missed in only two hours ?

"Grace" Lisbon said coming closer to the sobing women "I need to know what's going on" Lisbon said putting a hand behind the red-hair women's back

"I tought you were dead" Grace said trying to wash away her tears

"WHAT ? why would you think that ?" Lisbon asked in shock

"you were gone two hours and didn't call anybody" Grace said with a small voice

"I tought agent Ross told you" Lisbon said in confusion "I even left a message on my computer she must have forget to tell you" Lisbon said forcing a grin

"so you weren't in the interrogation room with Lorelai ?" Grace asked in shock

"yeah I was but after ten minuts I got a call from agent Ross saying there'd been another case, FBI was working on it but she wanted me to give apologies to the family. So i left the room and did what she asked me too" Lisbon said with a calm tone

"so you don't know about agent Darcy ?" Grace asked

"no why ?" Lisbon asks still smiling

"Red John killed her" Grace said

Lisbon's smile droped immediately

"oh my god" Lisbon said with empathy "Grace where is everybody ?" Lisbon asked concerned

Van Pelt's facial expression gave Lisbon a hint

"they tought I was dead too ?" she asked

"yes" Grace started "I mean no…it all started with Jane. He tough you were in danger, that Red John had took you away"

"oh my this is not good" Lisbon said "please contact FBI and tell them this is all just a big mistake" Lisbon said in relief

"well…that would be a problem" Grace said as she got up

"How's so ?" Lisbon asked with an equivocal look

"well after he tought Red John had kidnapped you he kinda escaped from prison said he knew where you were" Grace said with shame

Lisbon closed her eyes with pain now understanding the gravity of the situation

"where is he ?" Lisbon asked with a deep voice

Grace got out the Lisbon's picture that Jane had give her to show her the inscription in the back. When he left CBI he was too much caught up in the action that he left it there.

"the poem is from Red John and Jane tought he had brought you in the woods after he saw this" Grace said showing the back of the picture

"did Jane told you about this ?" Lisbon asked

"Lisbon I was with him you know when he found out" she said "I even helped him and now he's in danger…I should have insist to go with him" she said with new tears springing free out of her eyes

"Grace this is not you're fault" Lisbon interrupted her "now calm down and tell me where Jane is" she said

"he's at the Historic Rose Garden it's on Broadway it's close to a cemetery" Grace said trying to muffle he cries

"I'm going now" Lisbon said "you stay here" Lisbon said before leaving the bullpen

Grace's voice stopped her

"Rigsby and Cho are already on their way" Grace said

Lisbon sighed before pacing through the CBI elevator doors. Lisbon was in shock and didn't know what to think. She had spent years trying to protect her consultant and now she almost felt responsible for putting him in danger. She understood how her agent must feel right now. All alone at the CBI, crying, fill the hours with guilt and most importantly unable to help the team. At least the red-hair women was safe there and it reasured Lisbon to know that. She only hoped she could say the same about Patrick Jane.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

Jane walked slowly every bit of the cemetery leaving small footprints of the ground. He walked for what seemed like an hour when he finally arrived at the end of the cemetery. _That was it Jane thought. That is my last battle against Red John. I am finally close to the truth I can almost grab it with the tip of my finger, savoring every inch of it like sweet victory._ But for the moment, his nemesis was nowhere to be found which only caused him to get even more anxious. He then decided to get closer to a small pouched tree on the left that had caught his attention. As he moved forward a very pleasant smell came to his notrils ; the scent of fresh baked cookies and blueberry muffin. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't resist to follow this heavenly odor. Only inched away from the small tree, his cellphone buzzed.

"Jane" said Lisbon with a fearful tone

"Lisbon" Jane said gulping

At this very moment, Jane knew he had been caught in a trap and his pupils dilated in anticipation but it was too late. Before he replied, something sharp and heavy hit the back of his head. His body fell on the ground like thunder and everything went black from there.

"Jane please don't go it's a…" Lisbon said yelling but was interrupted by the small beeping sound of Jane's cellphone's interruptor as he dropped it on the ground "Hello Jane-JANE" yelled Lisbon before closing her own cellphone and throwing it on the passenger seat

Lisbon resisted the urge to scream or to hit something. Her hands clenched the stiring wheel and her nails griped the chewy material. She was driving fast, way to fast. For a second she wanted to die. To roll over the closest ditch on the highway and never come back alive. But she chased the tought away because it was not the time to be weak. She was a fighter and always will be. So she took a deep breath and told herself those six little words "everything-is-going-to-be-alright"

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

When Rigsby and Cho arrived they knew they were at the right place, when they saw the abandoned blue citroen in the parking lot. At first they didn't know which way to go.

"where do we go ?" Rigsby asked

"is there a cemetery ?" Cho responded by a question

"yeah on the left why ?" Rigsby asked eyebrows frowned

"that's where we're going" Cho said with a platonic tone

Rigsby aproved by lifting his eyebrows

While they were walking in the woods it was easy to keep track of Jane's footstep on the muddy ground. After a while the ground was firm and covered with a bed of leaves so the two men had to go on instincs. After half an hour, they were already lost and didn't know where to go until they saw a wooden cabin.

"there's nobody there" Cho said arms crossed looking at a very anxious Rigsby

"you sure ?" Rigsby asked "cause I'm hundred percent sure I heard someone crying from the inside" Rigsby said with a half smile

"yeah I think you're right" Cho lied

"I'm always right" Rigsby said with a proud smile

Cho was about to bash through the entry door with his feet when Rigsby stoped him with his left arm.

"Whoa whoa wait men someone could be in there you want to scare them off they could escape from the back door you know" Rigsby adds seriously

Cho raised his eyebrows in surprise

"I don't know bout' you but I'm not up for a long jog in the woods filled with twenty seven bear traps" Rigsby said chuckling

"bear traps" Cho said looking at his partner

"this is serious men…just pick the lock instead" Rigsby said with a grin

"I'm not Jane" Cho said losing is patience "and wipe that smile off your face" Cho said lifting his chin toward his partner

"sorry" Rigsby said dropping his smile

"just don't do it again" Cho said before bashing throught the door with his feet and pulling his gun out of the holster

When they entered the house, the security alarm imediately went off which cause the two men to cover their ears.

"how do we turn this damn thing off ?" Rigsby yelled with both hands covering his ears

"like that" Cho said before firing two bullets into the security alarm system

The alarm imediately stoped

"thanks men" Rigsby yelled again

"no problem" Cho said looking through the house "just don't yell into my ears" Cho said almost imperceptibly

The house looked like the most normal place ; a welcoming leaving room with a plasma TV and a huge book shelf filed with all kind of books, a double-space kitchen and dining room, a bathroom and a single bedroom with a single bed for a single person. While Rigsby was still in the kitchen touching every piece of furniture Cho was already looking through every closed door when he arrived at the last one.

"you should see this" Rigsby said "there must be at least twenty different brand of tea here no kidding…Jane would freak out" Rigsby said sniffing inside each tea pots

He quickly laid down one of the tea pot when he was unpleased with it's content making a weird facial expression.

"Rigsby I think I found something" Cho yelled

Rigsby exited the kitchen and found his partner standing in front of a rusty wooden door at the end of the house corridor. The two men were holding tightly their guns. They gave each other an approving look before opening the door. A small wooden staircase filed with spider webs led to the basement. The passage was narrow and shadowy so they carefully went down each and every squeaking stair. Before they arrived at the end of it their eyes had accomodated to the dark and they distinguished the frame of a smaller door, metal-made this time. One hand on the dook knob and the other on his gun, Cho cautiously turned the wooden latch and opened the door. When Rigsby finally found the light switch what they finally saw was the last thing expected ; at least ten computers where showing different areas of the house, possibly a couple of them took place in the woods. To their left the wall was like a giant panoramic artistic figure entirely covered with pictures and articles. When they got closer they realized in horror that most of them were pictures of Lisbon and the team including Jane and articles about CBI old and recent solved cases.

"you think it's…you know" Rigsby said swallowing a mouthful of saliva unable to form an appropriate sentence

"yep that's the place" Cho said avoiding to say it aloud

If they were right the two men knew it was a dangerous place to be in. That is to say there was something sneaky and frightening to end up into Red John's lair even without the painted smiley faces on the wall.

"I'm gonna take pictures" Rigsby said as he used his cellphone to take photoshoots of every inch of the place

"take a look at this" Cho said as he broke into a locked filing cabinet

"there's at least hundred of files in this" Rigsby said opening some of them "some of them are coming from the CBI and the FBI unit" he adds

After looking through the first filing cabinet they went into the second one.

"you should take a look at this" Rigsby said as if a fire-cracker was lighting up his face "this is all the files and personal background of Red John's accomplice. Look Jared Rendrew the guy who killed his housekeeper's daughter. Dumar Omlstead the sheriff who gived a stuffed elephant to Rosalind Harker. Rebecca Black, 35 years old lived in San Francisco works at the CBI. History of child abuse. Todd Johnson, 26 years old. Agner management problem and two years for assault and battery. Craig O'Loughlin. Timothy Carter, 52 years old. Worked as private lawyer."

"yeah I know" Cho said sighing "Red John had a lot of people working for him" he adds

"you think Jane's in there ?" Rigsby said joking

"don't be stupid" Cho said

"hey wait a minut" Rigsby said opening a file on top of the pile "I think I know this women" Rigsby said with astonishement as he showed the file to Cho

Meanwhile the two men were chating their back were facing the basement door. They were too busy to ear the crackling sound of the door opening. Before they knew it someone knocked them unconscious and their body fell heavily on the ground.

Almost simultanously, Rigsby and Cho's cellphone rang. It was Lisbon who was trying to call them but in vain.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

"come on guys pick up the phone" she said as she parked her car in front of the Rose Garden

When she stepped down, she knew for sure she was at the right place for she saw Jane's old citroen and the black SUV parked next to each other. She only hoped she wasn't doomed for her car to be left there while someone else was coming to her rescue. How pathetic it would be ? Lisbon's high-heels boots sinked into the soft ground almost making her stumble along the way. At the wood intersection, she decided to follow on the right to the cemetery. But when she saw Jane was nowhere to be found, she decided to climb up her steps back to the intersection and took to the left this time. After ten minuts she finally saw the wooden cabin. Lisbon got close to it and was now on the doorstep. She was about to knock on the door when she saw it was slightly opened so she took her nine milimiters and pushed the door competely open with it. Small trails of blood were splattered on the floor. Lisbon's hardbeat fastened. She didn't know what to expect. She wanted to speak but didn't want to scare whoever was there so she tried to make the least possible noises. After she searched the house she decided it was empty. Right when she was about to leave she saw the ray of light coming from the end of the corridor. Slowly, almost like a cat, she got closer to the thin glow which was coming from downstairs. When she finally got to the basement, she saw the cameras and the pictures but no trace of Cho, Rigsby or Jane. She couldn't believe where she was. She had undoubtfully came to the same conclusion as her collegues, this was Red John's house. Lisbon suddenly became petrified and stepped back. She was stopped by an opened filing cabinet behind her. Her attention got caught on the first file on the pile, it was stained with blood. She had also noticed that it was mixed up with all of the other Red John's acomplice files. Her eyes widened when she opened and saw who's picture it was. It didn't took a genius to connect the dots and know this person-whom by the way she knew-was working hand in hand with Red John. And she was almost sure that this person could be the FBI mole. Lisbon's thought immediately went to Grace who was all alone at the CBI. What had she done ? She tought her team member was safe, when all she did was putting her into the lion's den.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

"agent Van Pelt" said the tall blonde women "is everything alright ?" she asked

"agent Ross" Grace said lifting her head from her arms "what are you doing here ?" she asked

"well agent Lisbon told me about what happened so I can say was concerned about every team member's safety including you" she said with a naïve smile trying to comfort the agent in front of her

"ma'am all due respect I'm sure you have your reasons too so that's why I would like to have permission to call for back-up" Grace said "I know Jane can be pretty stubborn but he might be in danger him and the rest of the team" she adds

"don't worry agent Van Pelt there's nothing you can do at the moment" the tall blonde women said with a charming smile

"please ma'am I already feel useless I need to help" Grace asked almost pleading

"there's no need to" said the CBI senior boss insistant

"but ma'am…" said Grace but she was interrupted by the other women changing tone

"I am your superior and you will do as I say" th women said with her usual angelic smile

"yes ma'am" Grace said looking down

When she saw the other women was out of view Grace picked up her phone and directly called FBI for back-up. Before she could talk the phone attendant, agent Ross came back into the bullpen but this time she was pointing a gun at Grace.

"put the phone down" the women said "PUT THE PHONE DOWN" agent Ross adds when she saw the agent in front of her paralysed

Grace finally followed her superior's order unable to move and to scared to do anything.

"fine now sit" the women said with her gun still poited at Grace "you know you can be pretty stubborn too agent Van Pelt…I guess it's one of the many arrays that comes with working with Mr. Jane everyday" she said sarcastically

"what do you want ?" Grace asked with disgust in her voice

"you will do exactly as I say and you have a chance of getting out of here alive…you lie or try to fool me and I put a bullet through your brain did I make myself clear ?" the develish women asked

Grace didn't respond but the look in her eyes showed her opponent she would cooperate fully. She couldn't believe their new CBI boss was Red John's new accomplice. She also couldn't belive she had been fooled so easily and so did the rest of the team. She had to think of a plan asap if she wanted to save them and stay alive as well.

xxxxxxxx The Mentalist xxxxxxxx

Lisbon's thinking was cut short when she heard the door cling behind her. She had the strange feeling someone was watching her. As she slowly looked back someone climbed up the stairs full speed. Lisbon took her heels and run as fast as she could but after only a couple minuts running in the woods, she lost track of the individual. She decided there was no point in going in further so she traced her path back to the wooden cabin and tried to reach Grace's cellphone.

"Grace are you alright ?" Lisbon asked

"yeah sure Lisbon why I woudn't be ?" Grace said irritated

"I don't know you seemed pretty much shaken when I left you an hour ago" Lisbon said trying to get information out of her

"Grace is there anyone with you at the CBI ?" Lisbon asked

"no why ?" Grace lied

Lisbon knew her agent answer was way to quick for it to be true

"you sure you're feeling okay ?" Lisbon asked again

"yeah I'm fine" Grace responded even more agited

It wasn't like her to loose temper like that something was definitely going on and she had to know what.

"okay call me if you need anything" Lisbon said as a rubber ring

"yeah sure…" said Grace "Lisbon" called Grace before her boss hung up

"yes" said Lisbon

"tell Jane I have his picture…you know the one his FRIENDS gave him if he wants it back" Grace said insisting on the word _friend_

"yeah thanks I'll tell him" Lisbon said "see you" she tells before hanging up

It was now clear to Lisbon that Grace was in serious danger. For years now, the word friends or F-R-I-E-N-D-S was a recurrent code word she and her team members used in crisis situations as it stood FOR-REALY-IMPORTANT-EMERGENCY-AND-DANGEROUS-SITUATIONS.

Lisbon didn't really wanted to go back to where she tought was Red John's house. So instead she decided to went back to the cemetery. After fifteen minuts she found herself in front of the graveyard and pushed open the metal gear which emited a sound similar to the cry of agony. After a while she finally arrived at the end of the cemetery. A delicious smell came to her but she didn't know what is was, something sweet or maybe a parfume but she wasn't sure. When she approached to see what it could be she saw it, a shadow hiding through the tree bushes running away. Lisbon instinctively gripped her gun and took it out of the holster.

"California Bureau of Investigation put your hands up in the air where I can see em" Lisbon yelled "please identity yourself now" Lisbon yelled again

"Lisbon" said a familiar voice

At first she tought the shadow was not human, almost beastly for it was running fast. But as she saw the shadow get out of the bushes it suddenly took a human appareance and she immediately recognize her consultant's silhouette.

"Jane ?" Lisbon asked hesitant

"nice to see you Lisbon" Jane said "nice welcoming you have there" Jane said with a grin

"yeah you scared the crap out of me" Lisbon said dropping down her gun "I thought you were a wolf or something" she said teasing him

"oh I'm flatered Lisbon" Jane said calmly "didn't know I could howl" he told her smiling his mega-watt smile

"yeah very funny" Lisbon said "what happened to your head ?" she asked as she saw the small trail of blood sticking on Jane's left temple

Lisbon saw the blood had dried but the wound would take time to heal

"someone or something hit me" he said "I didn't really saw it coming you know" Jane said coming closer to her

"looks pretty nasty" Lisbon said concerned

"I'm fine Lisbon" Jane said agitated

"how did you know I was you know…" she said rolling her eyes to the side "that Red John didn't really captured me ?" she asked

"Grace told me" Jane said "after I woke up I was a little dizzy, Grace called me and told me it was all a big misunderstanding. She was a little surprised when she saw you at the CBI can't blame her" Jane said with humor

"yeah I guess" Lisbon said

"you don't know how much I'm glad you're okay" Jane said genuinely and looking down miserably

Jane was now incredibly close to her

"yeah me too" she responded with a smile almost blushing

"what is it ?" Lisbon said pointing at the the giant rectangle hole digged into the ground

"your grave my dear" Jane devilishly whispered into her ear before pushing her into the deep hole of earth

For a moment everything felt surreal ; like time had stopped by leaving Lisbon wandering in a limitless dimension with only her imagination to guide her. Her mind was finally opened up to all the possibilities for her body was no more holding her back. It had stopped to be a burden at the very same moment she fell into the hole, when it was pointless for her body to struggle for resistance because she still trusted the men who had put her there even though all the reason in the world told her he could not be trusted. The road to salvation is a very long path ; halfway through sky and earth. But for now, the direction didn't matter to Lisbon only the means because either road taken she saw red.

Author's note : I know for those who think that Jane is Red John I might say don't freak out there is an explanation to everything ;) *SPOILER ALERT* Besides next chapter is the last one sniff sniff ;( and will be entitled "Blood Ties" so okay enoug said ! I would like to thank you for reading this chapter and feel free to leave a comment that's always appreciated xDD


End file.
